Warriors Contest
by Flyingsong
Summary: To get me inspired again for my stories, I decided to hold a little contest. So... CREATE AND COMPETE FOR THE ULTIMATE PRIZE!
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Cat Contest!

**Rules:**

1. Follow the instructions of the challenge exactly. No half-done submissions.

2. If the same name is submitted twice, the first person to submit it will get the credit.

3. Be realistic with names, but be creative.

4. Have fun!

**Challenge 1:**

Provide an _apprentice_ name for this set of siblings.

Apprentice 1 is a long-haired orange tom with a lighter orange full underbelly, black stripe from the tip of his nose to his tail, black tipped ears, a white tail tip, and blue eyes. He's very calm in demeanor and tends to find the fights between clans silly and pointless. Almost emotionless, he's very logical in every way possible. He is the brother of Apprentice 2 and Apprentice 3.

Apprentice 2 is a short-haired bi-colored silver grey she-cat with dark grey stripes on her tail, grey socks, black inner ears and eye dots, and green eyes. She's a very troubled young cat for unknown reasons, and keeps mostly to herself. She gets easily annoyed and is a bit selfish. She is the sister of Apprentice 3 and Apprentice 1.

Apprentice 3 is a pretty short-haired brown she-cat with white ears, muzzle, toes, and spots on her rump, and a very long tail that blends from light brown in the beginning, brown in the middle, and dark brown in the end, and amber eyes. Unlike her more dour siblings, she is very sociable and talkative, making friends very easily. She loves to be the center of attention, competing in a never-ending competition with the other apprentices in her own mind. She is the sister of Apprentice 1 and Apprentice 2.

**Scoring System**

Each apprentice will have the following places with the following prizes

_1st Place ~_ 5 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

_2nd Place ~_ 4 points

_3rd Place ~_ 3 points

_Honorable Mention ~_ 2 points


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Cat Contest!

**Rules:**

1. Follow the instructions of the challenge exactly. No half-done submissions.

2. If the same name is submitted twice, the first person to submit it will get the credit.

3. Be realistic with names, but be creative.

4. Have fun!

**Challenge 1 Results:**

Provide an _apprentice_ name for this set of siblings.

Apprentice 1 is a long-haired orange tom with a lighter orange full underbelly, black stripe from the tip of his nose to his tail, black tipped ears, a white tail tip, and blue eyes. He's very calm in demeanor and tends to find the fights between clans silly and pointless. Almost emotionless, he's very logical in every way possible. He is the brother of Apprentice 2 and Apprentice 3.

Apprentice 1 Winners:

1st ~ Burnedpaw - Onyxstar of DarkClan

2nd ~ Foxpaw - Ambercloud of StarClan

3rd ~ Thistlepaw - SilverWolf1499

Honorable Mention ~ Burrpaw - Random Fandom

Apprentice 2 is a short-haired bi-colored silver grey she-cat with dark grey stripes on her tail, grey socks, black inner ears and eye dots, and green eyes. She's a very troubled young cat for unknown reasons, and keeps mostly to herself. She gets easily annoyed and is a bit selfish. She is the sister of Apprentice 3 and Apprentice 1.

Apprentice 2 Winners:

1st ~ Wisppaw - IncurablyAwesome

2nd ~ Ashpaw - Rainclaw

3rd ~ Skypaw - flyingshuriken

Honorable Mention ~ Shadepaw - SilverWolf1499

Apprentice 3 is a pretty short-haired brown she-cat with white ears, muzzle, toes, and spots on her rump, and a very long tail that blends from light brown in the beginning, brown in the middle, and dark brown in the end, and amber eyes. Unlike her more dour siblings, she is very sociable and talkative, making friends very easily. She loves to be the center of attention, competing in a never-ending competition with the other apprentices in her own mind. She is the sister of Apprentice 1 and Apprentice 2.

Apprentice 3 Winners:

1st ~ Owlpaw - Ambercloud of SkyClan

2nd ~ Sparrowpaw - Randomcat

3rd ~ Nutpaw - IncurablyAwesome

Honorable Mention ~ Flightpaw - Scarheart of DarkClan

**Scores (In Order of Most Points)**

Ambercloud of SkyClan - 13 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

IncurablyAwesome - 9 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

SilverWolf1499 - 9 points

Onyxstar of DarkClan - 7 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

flyingshuriken - 8 points

Randomcat - 6 points

Rainclaw - 6 points

Scarheart of DarkClan - 4 points

Random Fandom - 4 points

Stormbreeze of Windclan - 3 points

dbzfan8 - 3 points and a cyber cookie for uber, over the top creativity ^^

**Challenge 2:**

Create a warrior name for each cat using one of the winning apprentice names for each. You may submit up to TWO names per cat.

**Scoring System:**

Each cat will have the following places with the following prizes

_1st Place ~_ 5 points and a Largestep Plushie

_2nd Place ~_ 4 points

_3rd Place ~_ 3 points

_Honorable Mention ~_ 2 points

All other names will be awarded one point each.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Cat Contest!

**Rules:**

1. Follow the instructions of the challenge exactly. No half-done submissions.

2. If the same name is submitted twice, the first person to submit it will get the credit.

3. Be realistic with names, but be creative.

4. Have fun!

**Challenge 1 Results:**

Provide an _apprentice_ name for this set of siblings.

Apprentice 1 is a long-haired orange tom with a lighter orange full underbelly, black stripe from the tip of his nose to his tail, black tipped ears, a white tail tip, and blue eyes. He's very calm in demeanor and tends to find the fights between clans silly and pointless. Almost emotionless, he's very logical in every way possible. He is the brother of Apprentice 2 and Apprentice 3.

Apprentice 1 Winners:

1st ~ Burnedpaw - Onyxstar of DarkClan

2nd ~ Foxpaw - Ambercloud of StarClan

3rd ~ Thistlepaw - SilverWolf1499

Honorable Mention ~ Burrpaw - Random Fandom

Apprentice 2 is a short-haired bi-colored silver grey she-cat with dark grey stripes on her tail, grey socks, black inner ears and eye dots, and green eyes. She's a very troubled young cat for unknown reasons, and keeps mostly to herself. She gets easily annoyed and is a bit selfish. She is the sister of Apprentice 3 and Apprentice 1.

Apprentice 2 Winners:

1st ~ Wisppaw - IncurablyAwesome

2nd ~ Ashpaw - Rainclaw

3rd ~ Skypaw - flyingshuriken

Honorable Mention ~ Shadepaw - SilverWolf1499

Apprentice 3 is a pretty short-haired brown she-cat with white ears, muzzle, toes, and spots on her rump, and a very long tail that blends from light brown in the beginning, brown in the middle, and dark brown in the end, and amber eyes. Unlike her more dour siblings, she is very sociable and talkative, making friends very easily. She loves to be the center of attention, competing in a never-ending competition with the other apprentices in her own mind. She is the sister of Apprentice 1 and Apprentice 2.

Apprentice 3 Winners:

1st ~ Owlpaw - Ambercloud of SkyClan

2nd ~ Sparrowpaw - Randomcat

3rd ~ Nutpaw - IncurablyAwesome

Honorable Mention ~ Flightpaw - Scarheart of DarkClan

**Scores (In Order of Most Points)**

Ambercloud of SkyClan - 13 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

IncurablyAwesome - 9 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

SilverWolf1499 - 9 points

Onyxstar of DarkClan - 7 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

flyingshuriken - 8 points

Randomcat - 6 points

Rainclaw - 6 points

Scarheart of DarkClan - 4 points

Random Fandom - 4 points

Stormbreeze of Windclan - 3 points

dbzfan8 - 3 points and a cyber cookie for uber, over the top creativity ^^

**Challenge 2 Results:**

Create a warrior name for each cat using one of the winning apprentice names for each. You may submit up to TWO names per cat.

Apprentice/Warrior 1 Winners:

1st ~ Burnedfur - Wilder123

2nd ~ Foxstone - Random Fandom

3rd ~ Foxflame - Ambercloud of SkyClan

Honorable Mention ~ Burnedlight - Scarheart of DarkClan

Apprentice/Warrior 2 Winners:

1st ~ Wispsplash - Scarheart of DarkClan

2nd ~ Ashcloud - flyingshuriken

3rd ~ Wispbreeze - SilverWolf1499

Honorable Mention ~ Wispfeather - Wilder123

Apprentice/Warrior 3 Winners:

1st ~ Owlspots - Ambercloud of SkyClan

2nd ~ Sparrowleap - Onyxstar Of DarkClan

3rd ~ Owlflight - Wilder123

Honorable Mention ~ Owlheart - SilverWolf1499

**Scores (In Order of Most Points)**

Ambercloud of SkyClan - 23 points, a Fallenstone Plushie, and a Largestep Plushie

SilverWolf1499 - 17 points

flyingshuriken - 17 points

Onyxstar of DarkClan - 16 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

Scarheart of DarkClan - 15 points and a Largestep Plushie

Random Fandom - 13 points

Randomcat - 11 points

Wilder123 - 10 points and a Largestep Plushie

IncurablyAwesome - 9 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

Stormbreeze of Windclan - 9 points

Rainclaw - 6 points

Zoe Milex - 5 points

dbzfan8 - 3 points and a cyber cookie for uber, over the top creativity ^^

Mewtwomaster58 - 0 points (Burnpaw was not a choice for Apprentice 1.)

**Challenge 3:**

Create a best friend or mate for one of the cats above! Use the format I used for the cats above. You may submit one best friend/mate per cat. Remember, if someone else submits a cat with the same name as yours before you do, they will get the points for it!

**Scoring System:**

Each cat will have the following places with the following prizes

_1st Place ~_ 5 points and a Fishleap Plushie

_2nd Place ~_ 4 points

_3rd Place ~_ 3 points

_Honorable Mention ~_ 2 points

All other cats will be awarded one point each.


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior Cat Contest!

**Rules:**

1. Follow the instructions of the challenge exactly. No half-done submissions.

2. If the same name is submitted twice, the first person to submit it will get the credit.

3. Be realistic with names, but be creative.

4. Have fun!

**Challenge 1 Results:**

Provide an _apprentice_ name for this set of siblings.

Apprentice 1 is a long-haired orange tom with a lighter orange full underbelly, black stripe from the tip of his nose to his tail, black tipped ears, a white tail tip, and blue eyes. He's very calm in demeanor and tends to find the fights between clans silly and pointless. Almost emotionless, he's very logical in every way possible. He is the brother of Apprentice 2 and Apprentice 3.

Apprentice 1 Winners:

1st ~ Burnedpaw - Onyxstar of DarkClan

2nd ~ Foxpaw - Ambercloud of StarClan

3rd ~ Thistlepaw - SilverWolf1499

Honorable Mention ~ Burrpaw - Random Fandom

Apprentice 2 is a short-haired bi-colored silver grey she-cat with dark grey stripes on her tail, grey socks, black inner ears and eye dots, and green eyes. She's a very troubled young cat for unknown reasons, and keeps mostly to herself. She gets easily annoyed and is a bit selfish. She is the sister of Apprentice 3 and Apprentice 1.

Apprentice 2 Winners:

1st ~ Wisppaw - IncurablyAwesome

2nd ~ Ashpaw - Rainclaw

3rd ~ Skypaw - flyingshuriken

Honorable Mention ~ Shadepaw - SilverWolf1499

Apprentice 3 is a pretty short-haired brown she-cat with white ears, muzzle, toes, and spots on her rump, and a very long tail that blends from light brown in the beginning, brown in the middle, and dark brown in the end, and amber eyes. Unlike her more dour siblings, she is very sociable and talkative, making friends very easily. She loves to be the center of attention, competing in a never-ending competition with the other apprentices in her own mind. She is the sister of Apprentice 1 and Apprentice 2.

Apprentice 3 Winners:

1st ~ Owlpaw - Ambercloud of SkyClan

2nd ~ Sparrowpaw - Randomcat

3rd ~ Nutpaw - IncurablyAwesome

Honorable Mention ~ Flightpaw - Scarheart of DarkClan

**Scores (In Order of Most Points)**

Ambercloud of SkyClan - 13 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

IncurablyAwesome - 9 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

SilverWolf1499 - 9 points

Onyxstar of DarkClan - 7 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

flyingshuriken - 8 points

Randomcat - 6 points

Rainclaw - 6 points

Scarheart of DarkClan - 4 points

Random Fandom - 4 points

Stormbreeze of Windclan - 3 points

dbzfan8 - 3 points and a cyber cookie for uber, over the top creativity ^^

**Challenge 2 Results:**

Create a warrior name for each cat using one of the winning apprentice names for each. You may submit up to TWO names per cat.

Apprentice/Warrior 1 Winners:

1st ~ Burnedfur - Wilder123

2nd ~ Foxstone - Random Fandom

3rd ~ Foxflame - Ambercloud of SkyClan

Honorable Mention ~ Burnedlight - Scarheart of DarkClan

Apprentice/Warrior 2 Winners:

1st ~ Wispsplash - Scarheart of DarkClan

2nd ~ Ashcloud - flyingshuriken

3rd ~ Wispbreeze - SilverWolf1499

Honorable Mention ~ Wispfeather - Wilder123

Apprentice/Warrior 3 Winners:

1st ~ Owlspots - Ambercloud of SkyClan

2nd ~ Sparrowleap - Onyxstar Of DarkClan

3rd ~ Owlflight - Wilder123

Honorable Mention ~ Owlheart - SilverWolf1499

**Scores (In Order of Most Points)**

Ambercloud of SkyClan - 23 points, a Fallenstone Plushie, and a Largestep Plushie

SilverWolf1499 - 17 points

flyingshuriken - 17 points

Onyxstar of DarkClan - 16 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

Scarheart of DarkClan - 15 points and a Largestep Plushie

Random Fandom - 13 points

Randomcat - 11 points

Wilder123 - 10 points and a Largestep Plushie

IncurablyAwesome - 9 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

Stormbreeze of Windclan - 9 points

Rainclaw - 6 points

Zoe Milex - 5 points

dbzfan8 - 3 points and a cyber cookie for uber, over the top creativity ^^

Mewtwomaster58 - 0 points (Burnpaw was not a choice for Apprentice 1.)

**Challenge 3 Results:**

Create a best friend or mate for one of the cats above! Use the format I used for the cats above. You may submit one best friend/mate per cat. Remember, if someone else submits a cat with the same name as yours before you do, they will get the points for it!

Burnedfur Winners:

1st ~ Ravenleap (Best Friend) (A pure black tomcat who loves to play around and have fun. Many cats say he is still a kit at heart, and he doesn't argue with that. He is very social and talkative, unlike the quiet Burnedfur. They became friends in an unusual way; they were both apprentices together and often trained together. As a training assessment, they were told to go out hunting together and try to help each other with their techniques. During the assessment, Ravenleap made Burnedfur laugh many times, and they were both surprised to discover that they made wonderful friends. Ravenleap always needed a friend who would listen to him, and help with his problems, while Burnedfur needed someone who he could have fun with, someone who could make him laugh.) - LittleFishy

2nd ~ Lilyshadow (Best Friend) (A cream colored she-cat with delicate black paws. Her eyes are a purplish blue. She is quiet and knows when the right time to speak is. She is very emotional and manages to balance out Burnedfur rather well. She isn't the strong one, and he gives her strength.) - Scarheart of DarkClan

3rd ~ Whispertail (Best Friend) (A light blue gray she-cat with dark blue gray spots along her spine,a white nose,and blue eyes. She is a quiet and calm cat who doesn't like to fight and enjoys walking through the forest looking for herbs. She is pretty emotional and over thinks everything.) - Stormbreeze of Windclan

Honorable Mention ~ Sparrowfang (Best Friend) (A dark brown tom with black streaks along his back and gray mask-like markings around his bright green eyes eyes. He is somewhat flighty and insecure, but is a loyal friend and a peaceful one as well. He always tries his best at everything, but sometimes gives up a little too soon.) - Zoe Milex

Wispsplash Winners:

1st ~ Sagepool (Best Friend) (A white she-cat with light grey flecks and stripes and sage-green eyes. She is quite chatty and loves to talk and gossip. She tried to encourage Wispsplash to speak up but Wispsplash only opens up to her. Sagepool is known for her great hunting skills and ability to hear things clearer than most.) - Ambercloud of SkyClan

2nd ~ Jayshadow (Mate) (A small,dark gray tabby tom w/pale blue eyes. He is very shy and can't handle being in the spotlight. Like a shadow he is easily overlooked and often unintentionally sneaks up on secretly admired Wispsplash from afar when they were younger and has possible been in love with her ever since, but was too scared to own up to his feelings.) - Random Fandom

3rd ~ Willowwind (Best Friend) (A light brown tabby she cat with gray eyes. She is stubborn and won't back down no matter what. She is very loyal and is amazingly tolerant. Though she may not look it, she is a good fighter and can hold her own quite well in a battle.) - flyingshuriken

Honorable Mention ~ Ripplewind (Best Friend) (A dark blue-gray tom with lighter gray hints around his upper legs and at the base of his tail, and bright blue eyes. He is a soft-spoken young cat, and keeps away from the spotlight as best he can. But he's always there when someone just needs to talk, or to sit with someone for comfort.) - Zoe Milex

Owlspots Winners:

1st ~ Lionfang (Mate) (A handsome golden tom with thick neck fur like a mane and a bushy brown tail-tip. He is a very obnoxious tom who thinks he's the greatest thing in the world, but Owlspots always knocks him off his high horse. They seem like they would be the worst of enemies with the way they fight for the spotlight, but they actually ENJOY all their little disputes and competition. They're very much like a married couple.) - Random Fandom

2nd ~ Halfnight (Mate) (A black battle scarred tom. Half his tail is missing and his two ears are torn. He does things at his own pace and ignores comments about how slow he goes about things. He doesn't care much about others, but they care about him. His new name and war injuries brought him to the spotlight. Doesn't actually mind being at the center of everything.) - Scarheart of DarkClan

3rd ~ Darkflower (Best Friend) (A dark gray she-cat. She is a bit of a trouble maker, and she is very sly and cunning, especially when it comes to getting what she wants. She is extremely friendly, but other cats know that they have to be careful around her because she is unpredictable and might lash out at any minute. Dark flower is the only cat who Owlspots feels completely comfortable with, and she never feels like she has to compete with her. Darkflower tends to be over confident and sometimes even inconsiderate, so having the sweet and friendly Owlspots around reminds her that she can't always think about herself. They make wonderful friends and they tell each other everything, often gossiping about other cats.) - LittleFishy

Honorable Mention ~ Ferretfoot (Best Friend) (A small gray tom with black paws, muzzle, and tipped tail and dark eyes. He is a bit temperamental and can go from cheerful to angry in a matter of seconds. He really dislikes losing and will continue to train/challenge the person he lost to until he beats him/her.) - flyingshuriken

**Scores (In Order of Most Points)**

Ambercloud of SkyClan - 30 points, a Fallenstone Plushie, Largestep Plushie, and a Fishleap Plushie

Scarheart of DarkClan - 24 points and a Largestep Plushie

flyingshuriken - 23 points

Random Fandom - 22 points and a Fishleap Plushie

SilverWolf1499 - 18 points

Shadesoul X Ivypool - 18 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

Stormbreeze of Windclan - 14 points

Randomcat - 12 points

Wilder123 - 10 points and a Largestep Plushie

Zoe Milex - 10 points

IncurablyAwesome - 9 points and a Fallenstone Plushie

LittleFishy - 9 points and a Fishleap Plushie

Rainclaw - 9 points

dbzfan8 - 3 points and a cyber cookie for uber, over the top creativity ^^

Going . Nowhere . But . The . Shine - 1 point

Mewtwomaster58 - 0 points (Burnpaw was not a choice for Apprentice 1.)

**Challenge 4:**

Provide a Clan name for the clan these cats are in. You may submit up to 3 different names. If two people submit the same name, the first person to submit it will receive the points for it.

This clan lives near a large river, in a forest that also provides shade from the mid-day sun. Their camp is quite near to the river, surrounded by reeds and bushes with fallen logs used as dens. Most of their diet consists of fish from the river and squirrels and voles from the forest, with some mice thrown in and some birds. They are known for being able to swim through strong currents. Generally friendly to the other clans in the area, they are often the peacemakers between other clans, but they have no tolerance for rogues, loners, and kitty-pets, and will attack first, ask questions later, if one is seen on their territory.

**Scoring System:**

Each cat will have the following places with the following prizes

_1st Place ~_ 5 points and a Stagleg Plushie

_2nd Place ~_ 4 points

_3rd Place ~_ 3 points

_Honorable Mention ~_ 2 points

All other cats will be awarded one point each


End file.
